


Glassy skies shattered

by Filmlord



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action, Angry Midoriya Izuku, Badass Midoriya, Crossover, F/M, Ghoul Deku - Freeform, Ghoul Izuku - Freeform, Ghoul Midoriya, Ghoul Midoriya Izuku, Psychological
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filmlord/pseuds/Filmlord
Summary: This is a Ghoul Izuku story, I hope you like itMidoriya has been going to U.A for a while now, made friends, finally achieving his dreamBut when a voice starts to speak to Izuku, and starts telling him things, will Midoriya listen? or will he ignore itJust a heads up this story starts at the sports festival, and I'll try my best to make constant updates, I hope you like it





	1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time attempting a fan fic, so I hope you like it. This starts at the sports festival, just a heads up. I don't own my hero academia, obviously Anyhow let's get right into it...**

_**Italics = dream or psychological bits** _

 

_"Who is he?" The man covered in shadows swings at him again "Damn it! He won't give up will he?" The other boy dodge's his attack, but then, as if out of thin air, the boy feels a hard hit to his gut, he quickly realises he had been kicked by this guy covered in black from head to toe "Who the hell are you? And why are you doing this?" The boy asked, catching his breath The man didn't answer, as the boy laid there on the ground, the man in black walked over to the boy and held a weapon in front of his face....no, not his face, his eye, his left eye to be exact The boy couldn't fathom what was going on, till suddenly... The weapon came down, it was aiming straight for his eye, the boy couldn't close his eyes, why couldn't he close his eyes, he doesn't want to see the weapon come down and meet his eye. As he prepared for the fatal attack...._

"AAAARRRRRGHHHH" Izuku shot up from his bed. He rubbed his left eye as if he was assuring himself it was still there, obviously it was. "That dream again....I don't get it....why do I keep having it?"

 Izuku pov

After waking up from the dream, Izuku looked at his alarm, and noticed that he had but a few minutes till his alarm went off.  
"Oh well, it's only a few minutes"

  
So Izuku got up and dressed himself in his school uniform, he left his room and his mom was already awake

  
"Morning Izuku, you're up early today, is something the matter?" She asked, Izuku simply answered with "no, no, I just woke up early today, I don't know why I just did" he says this as he scratches the back of his head

"You sure, I could have sworn I heard you scream earlier"  
"Oh that...that was just a nightmare, nothing to worry about"  
"Oh ok, foods ready"  
"Thanks mum"

  
Out of all the people he didn't want to worry, his mum was number 1 on that list, he couldn't bare to ever make his mum worry about him, so he decided to keep it to himself.  
Izuku ate his breakfast, and shot out the door, making his way to U.A,"Bye mum, see ya later!!"

 

He closed the door and made his way to U.A, he was enjoying his walk, since he didn't have to rush, or run to get to school, he could relax and take in the air for once

  
_"Izuuuku"_

  
_"IZUKU!!!"_

  
Midoriya bolted his head around to see who was calling him.....but there was no one, not a single person around, he was alone, nothing but the cold wind that brushed his hair, and the trees dancing to some invisible melody.

  
Midoriya looked around again to make sure that there was no one, and rest assured, there was no one.  
Midoriya simply shrugged it off and continued walking.

  
"That was wierd, I could have sworn someone, or something called my name....what am I thinking? There's no one around, there's no point thinking about it, it's nothing..." Izuku thought as he continued his walk  
Some time later he began to reach his destination, U.A, he kept walking as the school came closer to him, then all of a sudden...

  
"Hey Deku!"  
A girl with brown hair appeared, with a smile on her face, Izuku became startled, he jumped out of his skin, he quickly put himself in a defence position, his arms covering his face, and his eyes closed  
He opened his eyes, and was greeted with a sight of a girl in a U.A uniform

  
"Oh! Hey Uraraka! sorry I didn't notice you were here" the green haired boy said with a face as red as a sun drowned in an inferno of fire, the girl simply giggled at the sight.

  
"It's alright Deku, I see you're here early"  
"Yeah, I woke up early today, so I thought I'd walk around a bit ya know, take in the scenery, how about you? How come your up so early?"  
The girl smiled and said "actually I haven't gotten up early at all, I live further away than you, so it takes me a bit longer to get here, but today there wasn't that many people at the station today, so I took a earlier train here instead of my usual one, because usually it's already filled up by the time I get there".

  
"Makes sense" Izuku responded  
"Hey there's Iida!" Said the brunette  
Izuku turned around to see a tall guy, with rectangular shaped glasses come up behind them.  
"Hey Iida!!" The greenette yelled.

  
At first Iida was shocked, to him, he was always the first one there, so to see two others arrive before him shocked the guy.  
"Hello you two, I wasn't expecting anyone else to get here so early"  
The greenette replied "I kinda woke up earlier than planned due to a dream I had...well more of a nightmare" the boy added  
Uraraka looked at Midoriya both puzzled and concerned.

  
"What was it about?"  
"Oh it was nothing, just a bad dream that's all" Izuku answered  
Iida simply nodded and moved on to the next topic  
The three of them walked to school together and entered the classroom, and gradually more and more students started to arrive, and before they knew it the classroom was full.  
Everybody was talking, talking about things they had done over the weekend, what there plans were for the upcoming week etc  
Then in came Aizawa...

  
"Right, shut the hell up and sit down!!"  
Everyone sat themselves down, and were quiet as the dead  
Aizawa sighed "alright everyone, I have an announcement to make..."  
Everyone was listening closely, they new if Mr Aizawa had a announcement, it was important  
"The sports festival is coming up"

  
Everybody cheered as they heard those words  
"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET!!" Aizawa said with venom, dead silence befell the room  
"The sports festival is coming up, so you all will be training in order to better prepare yourselves for this event"  
A hand shot up.

  
"Yes Todoroki..?"  
"Don't you think it's dangerous, considering we were attacked only a few days ago?"  
"The school sees this as showing our strength, as a message saying to the villains... we're still here, and we're still going strong...sort of thing anyhow, let's get on with this class..."  
As class ended, lunch time began

  
"You sure you're ok Deku?" Uraraka asked, worried for her friend,  
"Um...well...nah, it's nothing, don't worry about it" Izuku replied not wanting them to worry  
"Come on Midoriya, we're your friends, we're here for you, if something is the matter you can tell us" Tenya said to Midoriya with concern laced in his voice  
"Um....ok..so basically... I've been having this dream, and usually you wouldn't think mutch of it....but I keep having this dream, and there's something strange about it, now I come to think of it, it feels more like a memory than a dream, but that can't be right"

  
Tenya and Uraraka both look at Midoriya, trying to fathom what it could mean  
"Could you tell us what happens in this dream?" Tenya asked, wanting to know more  
Izuku looked at both his friends and sighed.

  
"In this dream I'm fighting someone, I can never see the person's face, this person is always shrouded in darkness, it always plays out the same....he slashes at me, then I dodge, then he kicks me to the ground and...and..sta...then he stabs me in the eye, and the dream ends, I don't get why I keep having the exact same dream"  
Tenya with his hand rested against his hand says "I wouldn't worry to much about it Midoriya, it's just a dream.."  
"Yeah it's not like a dream can hurt you can it?" Uraraka cuts across

  
Midoriya smiled and simply said "yeah you're right"  
Tenya simply smiled and nodded in agreement  
"Ok! for now we better get ready, lessons are about to begin again, come on let's go, we don't want to be late"  
The three of them got up from there chairs and made there way to the exit, but unbeknownst to them, someone had been listening in, and watched them as they left...no not them... Midoriya...

  
 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter,and I wonder who this "person" is? hehehe**  
**Also I'm sorry there's no actual ghoul Izuku....yet, he will come, you just have to be a little bit more patient, trust me he's coming**  
**Till next time, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: Remember

**Sorry this took so long, I've been extremely busy but anyway, let's get right into it.**

**Also I'm going to attempt to do this from Izuku's POV now, if the POV changes I'll say**

_**Italics = thoughts or psychological moments** _

 

Deku POV:

 **"** _wow I can't believe the sports festival is almost here, I wonder if All might might have some tips for me?" I wonder to myself as I train alone_

_"You're weak Midoriya!!"_

_Suddenly the world around me changes, everything becomes dark, a white and black checkered floor forms beneath me, and I can feel a presence, I know someone is behind me, but I don't look, something in my body is telling me not to, and then..._

_"Why look at you...aren't you just a pathetic piece of shit!"_

_I stand still, paralyzed by fear_

_"who...wh....who are you?" I manage to say_

_"Now, now, isn't that a stupid question?"  he says in a mocking tone, as I hear steps getting louder and louder, till they finally stop, and I then feel a hand rest on my shoulder, as soon as his hand touches me a chill goes down my spine, and in the corner of my eye I can see strands of white hair._

_"You know who I am....you just got to remember"_

_"Are yo...you.. with the le...leag...league of vil...villains?_

_"huh?...the league of villains?!?! How on earth can I be with those guys when I'm stuck in your head? answer me that?"_

_"What the hell do you mean by that?"_

_"Wow!! And here I thought you were quite the clever little shit, oh well...."_

_"Jus....just who the hell are you?"_

_"ok, let me put it this way for you.....you just asked yourself who you are...if that doesn't explain, then next time I'll spell it out to you, I'll see ya around....."_

All of a sudden I feel the pressure of his hand disappearing, and the world around me returns to normal, the floor is no longer checkered, everything is back to normal, "What did he mean by, I just asked myself who I am? Was that the league of villains, no he explicitly stated he wasn't, and what did he mean by trapped in my head? maybe this might have something to do with one for all, and All Might hadn't told me yet, maybe......"

"OI DEKU!!! STOP MUMBLING YOU DAMN NERD I'M TRYING TO TRAIN, NOW FUCK OFF!!!!"

I snap out of my thoughts "KAC....KACCHAN!!" I say scared for my life

I...I'm sor...sorry Kacchan I didn't realize you where here"

"I SAID TO SHUT UP, NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU USELESS NERD!!!"

"Oh....oh...sorry Kacchan, I'll leave now" and with that I make a swift get away

 

**Timeskip Midoriya's room**

"What a day, oh well, I won't worry about it now, I'm tired as hell" I lay on my bed and I drift off

_"Hey, how you doing?"_

_I open my eyes to see the exact same thing as earlier, I sit up, and I see him, white hair, ripped up black shirt, ripped white shorts, his hair is covering his eyes, but I can tell he's looking at me, then I notice the broken chains connected to his wrist and ankles, he sits on a old wooden chair_

_"Sooo....did you figure it out?"_

_*gulp* "figure what out?"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Oh you mean that, um...well I think I might have, but I don't think I want to find out the answer"_

_"Because you already know the answer don't you" he says slightly annoyed_

_"you're....you....."_

_"Say it!"_

_"You're me!! Am I correct?"_

_"Yes....and no"_

_"Wha....What do you mean?" I ask, scarred  what the answer could be._

_"You are you, and I am me, two personalities in one body, but here's the problem, I want my body back, and let's just say I can't just force myself back, that has to be up to you, but you have no idea what I've been through, the friends I had, the life that was stolen from me, so obviously I want it back....but then again....maybe it won't be too bad if you remain, just don't forget me, that's all I ask"_

_"I don't understand, how can you exist? Because if what you say is true then everything I've known in my life couldn't of happened, right?"_

_He bows his head down, and he speaks with sadness laced in is voice "you have no idea how close you are to the truth, so I'm going to advise you not to think about it, because once you realize the truth....you won't like it"_

_"Ok, one last question....where are we right now?"_

_"Well you went to sleep so I thought it would be a good time to talk, so I invaded you're dream"_

_"Oh, ok, makes sense, look, I promise you, I won't forget you...in fact I'll save you"_

_He lifts his head up, and a smile forms on his face "that's so like you....but, lets see how this plays out, since our time is running out"_

_"Wha...wait what do you mean by our time is runi...."_

_*RIIIIIIIIIIIING*_

I wake up, my head hurting a little, and I look at my alarm clock, and I chuckle to myself "oh, so that's what he meant" I sit up, and hope out of my bed, I walk over to my mirror, and look myself dead in the eye, and I say quietly to myself, well I say myself, I mean...ok that's really meta, I shake my head before it starts hurting again, I look at myself in the mirror and say "I promise, I won't forget you, and I will save you"

 

**Time skip, day of the sports festival**

 

**Narrator's POV**

The crowds are roaring in the stadium, and the students are waiting patiently for the next fight "hey Iida!"

"Yes Uraraka?"

"How do you think Midoriya's going to beat Todoroki next round? I mean he almost lost against than purple haired guy, but this is different, Todoroki's quirk is really powerful, I don't know how Midoriya's going to win against him"

"Hmmm, yes that is true, but!" Iida announces "I have faith in Midoriya, I'm sure he can beat him, Midoriya is a great tactician, so I believe he can do it!!"

"HA! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!!" Bakugou buts in "that useless nerd has no chance in hell!!"

Uraraka just looks away with a disgusted look on her face, and Iida merely ignores him, since he can't be bothered getting into a argument with him again, because he knows arguing against Bakugou is a lost cause.

All of a sudden a voice roars over the crowd "HEEEEEEEY!!!!! IS EVERYBODY READY FOR THE NEXT ROUND?" the crowd screams in agreement, "WELL HERE WE GO!! THIS ROUND WE'VE GOT TWO EXCEPTIONALLY STRONG FIGHTERS!! SHOTO TODOROKI, QUIRK : HALF HOT, HALF COLD......AND IZUKU MIDORIYA!! QUIRK: SUPER POWER!! IS EVERYBODY READY!?!? HERE WE GOOOOOO!!!!"

The two walk out into the arena, thinking of one hundred different ways they can defeat each other, then they took there places, both of them facing each other, and soon after the fight began

The fight goes on for a while, bones are broken, ice is sent across the area, and after a emotional speech from Midoriya, flames erupted, as the fight intensifies, once Todorki's huge attack of both fire and ice was over, the crowd fell silent, as they all waited to see who won. After the dust settled, only Todoroki could be seen, everybody was looking where the green haired boy was....

**Todoroki's POV**

"Damn, did I go too far, where's Midoriya?" Then a thought ran through my mind....."Oh....Oh god....did I?....Did I ki...kill him?" I start to panic, drastically searching, looking everywhere....then suddenly... I see a flash of green come out of nowhere, my eyes widen, and the next moment I feel a punch to the gut, which sends me flying....I get up, and as I prepare to return the favour, I realize my I've landed out of the arena......"Damn it, how? how did you beat me?"

The boy in front of me simply looked at me and said, "you're ice"

"What? what do you mean?"

"You're ice gave me cover from you're attack, so I used it as a chance to hide and surprise attack you"

Usually I probably would of been angry or something, but no, I smiled to myself, "not bad, not bad at all, thank you Midoriya" I walk up to him to give him a hand shake, but then I realize...."oh...my bad I guess a hand shake won't be possible, my bad"

"Don't worry about it, I'll just go get myself fixed up"

 

**Narrator's POV**

The two boys leave the arena together, as Todoroki escorts Midoriya to the nurses office

 

**Time skip, final battle (here it comes the moment you've been waiting for)**

 

After getting fixed up, Midoriya prepared for his next battle, against Bakugou of all people, Midoriya left the nurses office and readied himself mentally for this fight, he walks out to the arena and hears the crowd roar and scream, and in front of him, is Bakugou, looking exceptionally angry, probably more than usual, the two stand on there places ready for the fight to begin.

 

**Midoriya's POV**

 

 _"I can't believe I've made it this far, right! I have to focus, I know Kacchan's skillset like the back off my hand, but there's a chance he's improved from the last fight, but it should still be relatively the same, ok let's do this!!"_ I say in my head as I prepare myself for this thing to start, then I hear it....."BEGIIIIIIIIN!!!!!"

Kacchan obviously attacks first, leading with a left swing a barely dodge, but then, I feel a kick to my gut, I fall to the ground  _"WAIT! I'VE SEEN THESE MOVES BEFO-"_ before I can finish my thought I get hit in the head and everything goes black....

 

_I seemingly open my eyes, my body sprawled across the floor, the world around me dark, and the same black and white floor is beneath me, and then...."hey!"_

_Suddenly a boy with White hair appears in front of me "so....I guess you figured it out haven't you?" The boy says sadness woven into the words. I stand up, and I look at the boy face to face......"Him....it's him, he's the one that dream, that move set was identical to what he just did" .......the boy looks at me, "and I guess you've figured out the other part". In a split second a memory appears in front off me, and I see it....Kacchan beating me to the floor, and then as I fall, a broken pipe impales me through my eye, and through my head....and at that moment I realize....."I shouldn't of existed"...."I'm afraid so....you were created in a way, after the incident, you had lost all your memories, so instead of trying to get them back, they decided to replace them, in order to cover up everything that happened..."_

_I merely look at the boy in front of me, and I finally see his eyes....they're so sad, and tired......"I was an idiot to think I could just live a happy life, and have stuff for myself....." I then find myself standing on the edge of nothing, but I can feel the edge of the nothingness I stand on....."can you do it?" The boy asks me, I simply look at him and just say "mhmm"...then I throw myself backwards into the darkness below....My hair changes, it slowly turns black matching the world around me......."I'm done......NO MORE DREAMING!" As my eye opens to reveal the white of my left eye turned black, and my iris turning blood red, as everything turns blinding white as a I snap back to reality...._

 

**Narrator's POV**

The crowd is silent as one of the teachers continues the countdown to knockout

"2!"

"...."

"COME ON YOU WORTHLESS PEICE OF SHIT GET UP AND FIGHT M-"

Out of nowhere Bakugou feels a sharp pain run across his chest and jumps back kneeling down as he puts his hand over the area and removes it to find blood coming out of it, "YOU IDIOT!! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'R-"

Midoriya stands up his back facing Bakugou "would you....SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Midoriya throws his head back his left eye showing, the colour now Black and red, staring at Bakugou with murderous intent.

Bakugou's eyes widen in fear "it....it's......it's you isn't it?

Midoriya turns around fully facing Bakugou, now showing off his black hair which has abandoned it's original curly look, and is now much straighter, he looks at Bakugou and simply says "yeah.....Hey Bakugou"

Bakugou stands up and says "I can't be afraid right now, I beat you once....AND I CAN DO IT AGA-" before he can finish Midoriya grabs Bakugou's face and slams it into the floor, then he picks up his body, throws him across the arena, but not out. "You know something Bakugou? All these heroes are always on about saving as many people as you can....but I have to ask myself, why do I have to save trash like you?" his voice laced with venom, as everyone in the audience looks on waiting to see what unfolds next. Bakugou stands back up "look, I didn't mean for what happened to happen, it was a accident", Midoriya just looks at him with a cold and uncaring look on his face "you actually think I give a shit about that? well...I can't say I don't, but you isolated me from everyone, made it so it was impossible for me to make friends, because no one wanted to be near me, due to my quirk, of which you told everyone it was a villains quirk, and a monster's quirk, you sent me to insanity, then you had the cheek to jump me while walking home, and beat me up, which ended up with me loosing all my memories. Then instead of trying to bring back my memories you decided to simply replace them....at least you left me my name, but compared to everything you've done to me, that is not enough!"

Then out of Midoriya's back four long red tentacles form "so Bakugou...what do you think of my true quirk? The one **you** suppressed, due to me loosing my memories", Bakugou doesn't say anything, he can't muster up the courage to say anything, fear running through his body as he witnesses Midoriya's quirk form in front of him, the crowd watches in aw, and fear, they can't hear what was being said, but from the look Bakugou had everybody could tell he was afraid.

Bakugou still standing looks at Midoriya, and then sets himself in a fighting stance, ready for the fight to come, then he rockets forward readying his right hand to blow Midoriya up, but then gets stopped midway through his attack, feeling like he had just been swatted out of the sky, which turns out is pretty much exactly what happened....Midoriya seeing what Bakugou was attempting, merely lifted one of his kagunes up and swatted him to the floor, careful not to knock him out of the arena, his punishment wasn't over yet, next Midoriya walks up to Bakugou's body, and picks up the arm Bakugou attempted to attack Midoriya with.

 

"You know bakugou....you should never break someone's heart they've only got one....you should break there bones instead...they've got 206 of those" and with that last sentence, he broke Bakugou's arm with a loud *snap*, you could see the bone sticking out of the skin, blood dripping from it, the audience squirming in there seats, and some gasping at what just happened, the students shocked and terrified at what they where watching, _"sure Bakugou treated Midoriya like crap, but not even he deserved this"_ they all thought in there heads, the teachers were both shocked and confused.

"I don't know if our anatomy is exactly the same...." Midoriya speaks to Bakugou, who is pinned to the floor, and in extreme pain, "but they should be relatively similar, if I broke all your bones you would surely die, so I'll break half"

The arena is filled with snaps, crunches and screams of agony as Midoriya systematically breaks half of Bakugou's bones, "85......and break those six......" *SNAP, SNAP, CRUNCH, SNAP* "AAAAAARRRRRRRRGHHHHH!!!!!"

"91.....then break those...."

*SNAP*

*CRUNCH*

*SNAP*

"And end it off slowly with these last ones....."

*ssssnnNNNNAAAAP!!*

Throughout the entire ordeal, the pros tried there best to break it up, but Midoriya just swatted everyone away using his quirk, and finally, adding insult to injury, Midoriya picked up Bakugou's body and threw him out of the arena "THERE!! I WIN!!! NOW ALL OF YOU......GO TO HELL!! GET OUT OF HERE!! SHOWS OVER!!"

Midoriya then retracts his kagune and turns his eye off, he then walks out of the arena and through the gates, as paramedics rush to Bakugou.

 

**Midoriya's POV**

"Tsk! I didn't break anything that would kill him you idiots....huh?"

In front of me I see a band of teachers, all of them furious  _"obviously"_

Aizawa is the first to speak "what the hell was that Mido-"

"Don't speak to me about hell! you say you've seen it.....I say you've only seen a part of it, where I.....I live in it"

I walk straight passed them all, I can see there shocked expressions, I stop, my back still facing them "if you knew what happened, you would understand, but I'll keep it brief for you...Bakugou caused me to loose all my memories and then replaced them in order to cover up his own tracks, and created...let's call him Deku....Deku, the guy you all knew didn't know about this till recently, when my memories started to return, he then made the choice to go, and therefore I returned, and just repaid the favour...you would have done the same, especially if prior to it all he caused you to be isolated because of your quirk, calling it a villain's quirk and calling you a monster making it impossible to make friends, because everyone was afraid of you....now let's get this medal shit out of the way and end this festival already" 

And with that I walk off leaving them gobsmacked, and in disbelief

I go out on the podium, and receive my medal, just to rip it off my neck and crush it in my hands in front of everyone "I don't do this for a medal, and I don't deserve it" letting the pieces of the medal fall to the ground.

I leave the podium, and make my exit, but before I make my way out I take a stop "OI YOU!! PINK HAIR!!"

A girl swings her head around, fear in her eyes the moment she realizes it's me

*sigh* "I need a new suit, make it!!" I throw a book at her, and leave, I pass the class 1A area, but I don't look, I just keep walking as I hear

"Yo Midoriya what was that about?!?!"

"MIDORIYA!! THAT WAS COMPLETLY AWFUL WHAT YOU DID, YOU ARE REPRESENTING THE SCHOOL, AND THAT DOES NOT PAINT A GOOD PICTURE OF US!!"

Then I feel the presence of someone coming up to me, I Ignore it till...

The voice is soft spoken, with hints of fear "wh..why...I know he treated you like trash, but he didn't deserve that, so why Dek-"

I hit the pillar beside me, making everyone jump out of shock, I swing around facing the one who just said that, a girl, with brown hair,  _"Uraraka if I recall correctly"_

My eyes filled with rage, I activate my Kagugan as I scowl at her "DON'T! Ever call me that again, am I CLEAR?! I am not Deku,  **he** isn't here, he was just a dream, a sweet dream, of everything I ever wanted, but that's the thing about sweet dreams, it's either you wake up, or they become nightmares, he wasn't even supposed to exist, just ask Bakugou once he's regained consciousness, and he'll fill you all in with the details....."

"....."

I turn my back and continue walking "tsk! I'm going home, see ya around" I say as I leave them shocked at what they just heard.

"...." 

_*Sigh*_

_"It's better this way...."_ I say in my head, the words filled with sadness, as I exit UA, "aarrrgh! I need a drink...and eat..."

 

**HOLY HELL!! Wow that was a lot of writing, overall I'm quite happy with how that turned out. I hope you liked it, if you didn't, well...I can't do anything about that, originally this chapter was supposed to be split up into different parts, but it was too short, so I combined a bunch off them instead.**

**And didn't I tell you that Ghoul Midoriya was coming, I know it wasn't a ton, but now there will be more of him from this point onwards, also just to clarify, Midoriya will still have one for all, but will be reluctant to use it, simply because he sees it as a part of his old self, and regarding if he will be eating humans, the answer is.....I don't know yet, I feel like it could be a interesting part to explore, but I'm not sure yet.**

**So, I hope you liked it, and I'm sorry this took so long, a lot of stuff has been going on, so I couldn't find the time to write this chapter, but now it's here, I'll try and write the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**Also I have a few more fanfics planned such as Ajin Deku, Soul Reaper (Bleach) Deku and many more.**

**Also sorry for any spelling mistakes, if you find any please let me know and I'll go and correct it.**

**Till next time, see ya!**

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. 1k reads!?!?!

**Holy hell, I never thought this story would reach 1k, thank you all so much**

**Also I'm so sorry I haven't updated the story in ages, I have school at the moment, and exams to revise for, but the christmas holidays are coming up, so I'll try and get a new chapter up relatively soon, again really sorry about not updating the story**

**Also I have some other ideas for other stories such as:**

**Ajin deku (ajin X MHA)**

**Soul reaper/espada Deku (MHA X Bleach)**

**Still working out a villain Deku story (there are a ton of ways I can do that, I'm just trying to figure out how I'll do one)**

**(maybe) bungo Stray Dogs X MHA??**

**Code Geass X MHA**

**Psycho pass maybe??**

**Also a vampire Deku (will likely take inspiration from Hellsing)**

**Also one where Deku has no quirk but is trained to deal with people without a need for one**

**And probably a few Marvel crossovers as well**

**So yeah, again really sorry about not updating the story, let me know which one of these you'd like to see first, and thank you all again, till next time see ya**


	4. chapter 3

**I'm so sorry this took so long, so let's get right into it.**

**italics = psychological moments, or thoughts**

After the sports festival everyone went back to school, Bakugou was fully healed physically by doctors, but the pain Bakugou felt still remained in his memory, the schoo, told him he could take some time off if he wished, but he insisted on going to school, even after everything had happened. The class were informed before hand not to bring up the events that happened, so everyone were just talking amongst themselves, so it was quite noisy right up to the point the door slammed open.

At that point everything went quiet, all eyes staring in fear, and some in anger, at the dark presence that just opened the door, his uniform somehow looking much darker than it had before, all eyes were on him.

 

Izuku's POV

"tch!" as I walk to my seat, all I can feel are those eyes, for god's sake get over it, he deserved every second of it, but anyhow who gives a shit. As I sit down I pull out a book to read while I wait for that lazy teacher to get here.

"s..so....what you reading?

I look up to see the all too familiar brunette, I look up with a bored expression, wearing my rounded glasses, "what's it too you?" I say, I seriously don't want to be disturbed right now

"no...noth....nothing, just was curious that's all, you know, you never really read books before, so I just wanted to know" Uraraka says smiling.

 _"For fucks sake"_   I think to my self, "if you really want to know, it's called do androids dream of electric sheep, by Philip. K. Dick, happy?"

she just looks at me, obviously not knowing what to say

"now, since you've obviously got nothing else to say, can I get back to my book?" I said sarcastically, and it was more of a command for her to leave than anything else. So she left, " _wait"_ as she leaves I see something drop to the floor, it was brief, and was gone in a second, but I recognise that smell anywhere _"is she....crying?_   _Why?"._

Narrators POV

But then he finally arrives, "right, everyone be quie-.....oh you already are, good..." as Mr Aizawa gets ready for what he's about to say, Midoriya puts his book away, and the whole class now has there full attention trained on their teacher, feeling safer now he's there.

"Right so I bet all of you are excited for the summer holida-"

"YEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" the whole class cheers, all but two, Modoriya and Bakugou, Midoriya just could not care less, and neither Bakugou, they just sat there, "SHUT UP!!" Aizawa commands, the room becomes a graveyard, "we are also announcing that there will be a summer camp midway through the holidays, personally I expect you all to come, but this is a democracy we live in so a raise of hands for everyone who wants to go...."

The whole class raise there hands, even Midoriya, " _this should allow me to get stronger, yes it'll mean I'll have to deal with these lot, but that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make"_  

"Well I wasn't actually expecting that, right, class is dismissed"

 

Time skip

 

" _How the hell did I get roped into this?"_ Midoriya thinks to himself as he walks behind his classmates, as they walk into the supermarket. "So De-..." instantly a glare of death was aimed straight at the red headed teen, "...uh....sorry....Midoriya, what are you gonna get" Kirishima says sowing of his shark like teeth, in a smile so bright, it would put the sun to shame, "it doesn't concern you"

"....." 

"......."

*sigh "fine if you must know, I'll probably look for a coat or some gloves...."

"Really? In this kind of weather?" Ashido says as she joins the conversation

"yeah, I mean it's kinda hot don't you think?" Kirishima adds, if by adding, adding to Midoriya's annoyance.

"I can wear what I want, now shut up"

"Dude! Do you talk to your mother like that?" Kaminari asks

"She's dead"

"Oh....sorr-"

"Don't be, you had nothing to do with it"

Confused Uraraka asks "Wait, when did she...um....pass away? You hadn't said anything, and I thought i saw her yest-..."

Bored of this conversation Midoriya cuts across her "that woman wasn't my mum, my family died when I as young, and I lived alone for a while, till I got impaled through the head, and lost all my memories, and she took me in, I've left her now, I've gone back home, for crying out loud her name wasn't even Inko Midoriya, it was Akira Mado, once I informed her of exactly what happened, she understood and left me to do what I wished" after that he walked away, not wanting anymore questions

 

Time skip to the summer camp

As they arrive, they are greeted by the wild wild pussycats, and a young boy

"welcome everyone, make yourself comfortable"

 _"this kid has been glaring at us ever since we arrived, it's really getting on my nerves"_ Midoriya thinks to himself as he walks up to the kid, with nothing but an extremely bored expression on his face.

"You got a problem kid? If you have a problem just sa-"

Then the kid goes straight to punch him in the crotch, only to have his hand grabbed before making contact. With a look of pure murder that would rival that of Bakugou, a cold chill ran over the kid, as he shakes in fear of what was before him, readying himself for what was to come, the kid closed his eyes fearing the worst....

"....."

Suddenly the pressure around his hand loosened, he opened his eyes to see that he was walking away, the kid collapsed to his knees, thankful that he is still alive

 

Time skip (just before the villain attack)

So the teens all gathered around ready for there next challenge, when all of a sudden fire and gas engulfed the forest, and then villains approached the frightened teens who were there, and not currently doing the challenge

"QUICK EVERYONE GATHER AROUND, wait....Wheres Kota?!?!"

"That brat who tried to hit me earlier?" Midoriya asked

"Yeah, and don't call him a b-"

"I can find him, but things could get ugly, if villains cross my path, so am I allowed to fight?"

"....."

"if you must, now go find him" the pro hero told MIdoriya, and like that he was gone

 _"shit where is that kid...."_ Midoriya stops for a moment and sniffs the air around him, **"** damn it, fire, gas.....there" Midoriya bolts off towards the mountain "shit....someones beaten me there, looks like I'm gonna have to fight"

 

 

"So kid, what are you doing up here all by your self huh?"

Kota too scared to speak just stands there, tears welling up in his eyes, knowing this is were he will die, "well if you're not going to tell me, THEN I'LL JUST KILL YOU NO-"

suddenly blood gushes out of the villains shoulder as now a dark figure stands before the terrified child, his jet black coat flowing with the wind, in fact you could say he was darkness itself, the only thing that wasn't black was the briefcase he held in his hand. "YOU LITTLE SHIT!!! THAT HURT!!"

"that was the point, if it didn't hurt I wouldn't of done my job properly would I?" that was more of a statement than a question, "and seriously kid, do you have any idea how hard it was to find you? Didn't your parents teach you not to run off?"

"......"

"they're dead"

He simply looked at the child, knowing exactly how he must feel, "fair enough....you get out of here while I deal with this asshole"

"but -"

"no buts, get out of here, trust me, you don't want to see this" the kid just nodded and ran as fast as he could back to the camp

"someone is getting cocky, you don't even know what my quirk is yet"

"who gives a shit....literally this is such a pain in the neck, first I had to go get my quinque, and then I had to find that brat, and now I have to deal with trash like you, at least this gives me the chance to see if that girl made this thing exactly as I instructed"

"the hell you on about?"

Then Midoriya clicks a button on the handle of the case, and the case turns into a katana like blade, pitch black to match him.

"A sword huh? I was kinda hoping for something more interesting"

"again....who cares, as long as it does it's job who cares what you think"

"That's it!! I'm done playing, NOW!! DIIIIIEEEEE!!"

The villain jumps straight at him, his quirk activated, as huge muscles form around his body

"tch! Is that it?" the villain heard from behind him as he realises that the boy is now behind him, a small drop of blood dripping from his blade, "AAAARRRRRGHHHH"

The villain screams as his arms fall to the ground no longer connected to his torso, "the hell, how?"

"Pathetic, you didn't even make me use my quirk, how truly pathetic, now why are you here?

silence

"uuugh! Look you're going to die soon anyway so you might as well tell me"

"Wait what? Yo...y..you're supposed to be a hero right? you don't kill"

"You are talking to me as if I give a shit" A blade is lodged straight into the villains shoulder blades "aaaaarrrrrghhh!!!"

"Now talk"

"OK OK OK!!! We're hear to kidnap some kid, his name was, um I...Mo...IZUKU MIDORIYA!! That's right that's the kid, now please let me go, I told you why we're here"

Midoriya just looks down to the guy "I don't remember making a deal with you to let you go after you told me"

The villains eyes widen as he realises what's about to happen, he was going to die, all these years of him killing others, and this was the way he was going to be stopped, he guessed it made sense, in a sadistic sort of way, and then pressure was placed on the blade as it pierced his chest, blood dripping on to the stone below, as he looses consciousness.....

 

 

???? POV

"hm? What's that noise?"

As I was making my way through the forest I heard a noise, so naturally I followed it, you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat.....as I get closer I can make out the noise a bit clearer now

*chomp

*riiiip!!

What is going on there, as I finally get closer I can make it out clearly, my eyes widen at the sight

*CHOMP CHOMP  
*RIIIIIP CHO-

He stops

he stands up from the corpse before him, and turns around to look me dead in the eye

"oh my....."

 

Midoriya POV

As I eat my meal, I catch someone's sent, it's not anyone I know, so I get up from my meal to look who's there, as I turn my head, I'm suprised to see this

"You're a bit young to be a villain aren't you?

"Oh my..."

"Oh this, yeah I kinda need to eat this to li-"

"YOU LIKE BLOOD TOO?!?!"

The hell?!?! I was not expecting that kind of reaction, I jump down to face this person so I can get a better look

A girl, blonde, messy buns on the side of her hair, cat like golden eyes, and a mask, and also wearing a school girl outfit, "what the hell you on about?"

"Well it's just I like blood as well you see, so can we be friends?!?!"

"God! Do you need to be so loud? First things first I don't even know your na-"

"HIMIKO TOGA!!!"

My eyes widen, wait no it can't be

"Did you just say that you are Himiko Toga?"

"yep!"

"Can you take the mask off?

"um....ok"

she then takes the mask off, and I instantly recognise her "holy.shit. Well long time no see Toga"

"what? What do you mean long time no see?

"oh right, it's been a while huh, I used to have white hair if you remember?"

I can see the visible frustration as she tries to remember me, then her eyes widen in obvious realisation, the suddenly I'm on the ground, she tackled me to the ground hugging me

"IZUKU!! I can't believe it's actually you, I thought you died"

"well I did get impaled through the head, so that assumption is justified, now can you please get off of me, it's kinda getting hard to breath"

she just laughs as she gets off of me, "so what are you doing here?" I ask

"oh well you see were here to kid...nap....a...stude....ent" the last parts getting quieter

"oh"

"....."

"....."

we sit there in an awkward silence for a bit, "so um, so you'r here to kidnap me right?"

she looks away at me and simply says "yep"

"anyway you'd be willing to come peacefully?" she asked

"will it be painful if I go?" I ask, I mean I'm sure I'll be rescued in no time, hopefully, and I'm strong enough to break out whenever I want, although I may need to use THAT

"no, no, no, we were told not to hurt you"

I sit there for a bit, contemplating my options for a bit, "ah fuck it, at least that would mean no one else will get hurt, and I don't have to fight anyone else, also..." I stand up "it'll give us time to catch up my only friend"

Then she gets up, smiling, "YAAAAY!!! Just give me a second..." she pulls out a transmitter and hits a button, "and now we wait" she announces

Damn it how much longer, seriously this is taking to long "hey Toga, what's taking so long?"

"it's only been 10 minutes, since when were you so impatient?"

"I don't have my book on me, and frankly I'm tired of walking around aimlessly"

"well now you can stop whining, we're here..."

as she says that I see the rest of the villains there waiting for us

"guess what guys, he's coming with us willingly!!" Toga cheers to everyone

then the one with patches speaks up "seriously? why the hell would he do that?"

Toga just says "we're old friends from way back, before he disappeared, but we are reunited"

"whatever, anyway where's muscular?" the guy asks

"big, blonde, one eye, could make huge muscles come out of his skin?" I ask with no emotion in my voice

"yeah that guy" patches says

"I killed and ate him"

"ate him!?! that's horrible, NO WAY THAT'S SUPER COOL!!" some deadpool looking fucker yelled

"We leaving or what?" this is seriously starting to get annoying,

"yeah let's get out of here, nice coat by the way" patches says

I look at him and notice he's got a pretty cool coat too "finally someone who knows style!" I announce "you too" then finally a portal opens, and patches tells me to go in, and with that I walk through the portal.

 

**Finally, I'm so sorry this took so long, but school and stuff happened, and just a heads up, no, there will not be any ships in this story.**

**Any how, till next time see ya, Plus Ultra**


End file.
